Program Me
by Shi.Tsu Ranperuuji
Summary: 3,2,1... Wake Up "Hello" "Nee" "dou ka" Mata Amber itu terkaget saat melihat iris violet itu terbuka, "Boku no kuchibiru ga suitchi oshite kudasai.." ucap sosok itu, dan perlahan tapi pasti C2 mengarahkan tangannya ke arah mulut pria itu, ia menyentuh lekukan bibir pria itu. L.L X C.C


**OoO**

**Code Geass Fanfiction**

**Diclaimer by Sunrise**

**Title : "Program Me"**

**Couple pair : Lelouch L. and C.C**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OCC, AU.**

**Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, kalau ada perbedaan sifat dan karakter harap dimaklumi, selamat membaca.**

**OoO**

_3,2,1... Wake Up_

_"Hello"  
"Nee" "dou ka"  
"Sawatte" "hajimete no" "boku no" "koibito"_

Touch Touch Touch Program Me

_"Sawatte" "hajimete no" "boku no" "koibito"_

_Touch Touch Touch Program Me_

_Boku no kuchibiru ga suitchi oshite kudasai_

_Anata no namae o yobitai ichiban yasashii kotoba o oshiete_

Boku no koto wa suki ni yonde suki ni shite mite

_Anata no koenara donna namae demo natsukashii_

_Touch Touch Touch Program Me_

…

_.._

_._

Sekarang Tokyo memasuki bulan kelima dalam tahun ini, hawa musim semi sudah memudar layaknya sakura yang telah berguguran. Kini, hawa pantai dari musim panas sudah mulai terasa. Atau lebih tepatnya hawa _Natsu Yasumi_? Kalau dipikir-pikir siapa yang tidak suka liburan musim panas? Tentunya tidak adakan? Di saat liburan panjang itu apa yang baiknya dilakukan? Hal yang menyenangkan? Sudah pasti "Iya" kan.

Lalu, apa yang akan gadis ini rencanakan saat libur panjang itu? Sebut saja namanya C2, itu bukan nama aslinya. Tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu dengan alasan yang misterius tentunya. Gadis bernama C2 itu adalah mahasiswi tingkat satu, jurusan arkeologi di Ashford University. Di hari yang hangat ini, seperti biasanya ia datang ke kampus dengan sepeda kesayangannya. Setelah mermarkirkan sepedanya dengan rapih, ia langsung berjalan ke gedung yang bertuliskan "Fakultas Arkeologi".

Sekarang jam menujukan pukul 12 tengah hari. Namun, entah mengapa tak terlihat seorang pun digedung yang dimasuki gadis bermata amber itu. Bahkan, ruang kelasnya kosong dan sepi layaknya kuburan.

"C2-_san_, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut _dark blue_ itu.

C2 pun langsung menoleh, "Cecil_-sensei._." ucapnya datar, "Hmm, _sensei.._ apakah semua orang mengambil libur?" tanyanya. Si _sensei_ pun menggeleng. "Tentunya tidak, C2-_san.._ yang lainnya sedang melakuan penelitiaan di Kyoto University.. Apa kau tak tahu?" jelas _sensei_-nya itu.

Kini, C2 yang menggeleng.. "Saya sama sekali tidak tahu.." ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kaget bercampur bingung. "Tapi, Prof. Lylod menyuruhku datang hari ini.." lanjutnya lagi.

Seketika itu_ mimic_ wajah _sensei_ cantik itu pun berubah, "Ah, ternyata kau yang diberi tugas 'itu'.." ucap si _sensei_. "Kalau begitu.. ayo ikuti aku.." lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan gadis berambut lime itu.

Tanpa bertanya apapun C2 membiarkan sensei-nya menarik tangannya, 'Tugas itu?' tanyanya dalam hati, 'Apa maksudnya?'

…

..

.

Mereka berjalan selama sepuluh menit dan sampailah mereka di ruang yang terlihat seperti ruang penelitian, banyak monitor yang berjejeran di situ sampai C2 pun terheran-heran sendiri. Bahkan, ia baru tahu Fakultasnya memiliki ruangan secanggih itu. Setelah semenit ter-bengong dalam ketakjubannya, _sensei_-nya menyuruh ia untuk masuk kesebuah ruangan yang ada di tempat itu.

Di dalam ruangan yang serba putih itu terlihat benda yang bentuknya seperti _capsule _yang ukurannya cukup besar. Perlahan Cecil-_sensei_ melangkah mendekati benda itu dan C2 pun mengikutinya dari belakang, lalu _sensei-_nya itu menekan beberapa tombol yang ada dibenda itu. Dan..

SWIIIINNG!_ Capsule_ itu pun terbuka, asap yang ke luar dari benda itu terpaksa membuat C2 harus memejamkan mata dan menutup hidungnya. Beberapa detik pun berlalu, setelah asapnya menghilang ia pun kembali membuka matanya. Serkarang gadis bermata_ amber _itu benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang ada di dalam capsule itu.

"Manusia.." ucapnya tanpa sadar

"Dia bukan manusia C2-_san_.." kata si sensei-nya itu, "Dia adalah _humanloid _atau'Program Me'tepatnya."

Sejam pun berlalu, Cecil menjelaskan semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang 'Program Me' pada C2. Sedangkan, C2 mendengerkan apa yang diucapkan _sensei-_nya itu dengan saksama. Hanya saja, yang ia bingung 'Kenapa Cecil-_sensei_ menceritakan hal ini padaku?' batinnya. Entah mengapa C2 pun merasakan firasat yang aneh..

"Jadi, C2_-san_.." ucap wanita itu tiba-tiba, "Aku ingin kau mengurus 'Program Me' PROJECT ini.." lanjutnya dan sukses membuat C2 terbelalak kaget. "Maksud_ sensei,_ Apa?" tanya _to the point_.

Wanita berambut _dark blue_ itu pun tersenyum, "Aku ingin, kau mengajari 'Program Me' jadi seperti manusia.."

"Kenapa aku?" tanya C2 tidak terima, Cecil pun kembali tersenyum melihat penolakan muridnya itu. "Karena ini permintaan Prof. Lylod.. dan aku yakin.. kalau kau, pasti bisa melakukannya.."

C2 pun terdiam kini ia tampak seperti berpikir keras, "Baiklah.. C2-_san_, akan kuberikan kau waktu sejam untuk berpikir.." ucap Cecil sambil menepuk pundak C2. "Aku akan kembali sejam lagi.. pikirkanlah dengan baik.." kata wanita itu sambil berjalan ke pintu ke luar.

SIIINNNGG! Lima menit pun berlalu dalam keheningan, sekarang C2 melangkah mendekati _capsule_ itu. Ia melihat ada beberapa code? Di bagian atas _capsule_ itu. "LL01" Ucap C2 tanpa sadar. Dan, perlahan sosok yang ada di dalamnya membuka matanya.

_3,2,1... Wake Up  
"Hello"  
"Nee" "dou ka"  
_

___"Sawatte" "hajimete no" "boku no" "koibito"_

Mata _Amber_ itu terkaget saat melihat iris_ violet_ itu terbuka, "_Boku no kuchibiru ga suitchi oshite kudasai.."_iucap sosok itu, dan perlahan tapi pasti C2 mengarahkan tangannya ke arah mulut pria itu, ia menyentuh lekukan bibir pria itu. Dengan ragu, ia menyentuh wajah_ kakkoii_ pria itu dan dengan memejamkan matanya kini bibirnya telah bersentuhan dengan bibir pria yang tak di kenalnya itu.

Semenit pun berlalu, C2 pun kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan.. 'Tadi itu...' batinnya sambil menyentuh bibir mungilnya.

Dunia ini berputar-putar dibenak C2, gadis itu pun kehilangan keseimbangannya, saat ia merasa dirinya akan terjatuh sepasang tangan kini tengah memeluknya.

"_Anata no namae o yobitai,"_iibisik pria itu pelan.

Tanpa sadar wajah C2 memanas, ketika ia merasakan hembusan napas pria itu. _"C2.. watashi no namae wa C2.."_iii_ "C2"_

"_Ichiban yasashii kotoba o oshiete.."_iv ucap pria itu sambil menatap iris amber itu.

"_Hee?"_v ungkap C2 bingung

Lalu pria itu, _"Hee?"_ menginkuti apa yang dikatan C2. Dengan segera C2 menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Sore wa chigau,"_vi ucap C2._ "Ichiban yasashi kotoba tte.. kokoro.."_vii lanjutnya.

_SIIINNNGG! 'KOTBA O SAVE SHIMASU.'_ tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar ketika C2 mengatakan 'kokoro'

Mendengar suara itu C2 pun kaget, _"Nani ga atta?"_viii tanyanya pada pria atau benda itu tepatnya. Pria itu pun menggeleng sambil tersenyum seakan menyiratkan 'Aku taka apa-apa, kamu tidak perlu khawatir.'

Dan suasana pun hening _amber_ dan _violet_ itu saling bertatapan seakan mereka tahu perasaan satu sama lainnya hanya dengan tatapan, 'Tunggu perasaan?' batin C2. 'Dia kan _humanloid?_ Mana mungkin ia punya perasaan?'

Gadis berambut _lime _itu kembali menatap sosok itu, 'Tapi.. kenapa.. mata itu terlihat sangat.. hangat..' pikirnya sambil memandangi iris_ violet _yang sangat indah dimatanya itu.

"_Etto, kimi no namae wa?"_ix tanya C2 ditengah-tengah kecanggungan itu,_ "Boku no koto wa suki ni yonde,"_x jawab sosok beriris violet itu.

Mendengar jawaban itu C2 pun menjadi bertambah bingung, _"Hee? Demo—"_xi_ "Suki ni shite mite.__Anata no koenara donna namae demo natsukashii.."_xii Potong pria itu, dan ucapannya kini sukses membuat pipi C2 memerah seperti apel.

"_LL01 (baca : Eru Eru Zero Ichi).. Lelouch (baca : Ruruch) wa dou?"_xiii tanya C2 sedikit malu plus canggung. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia dihadapkan dengan kondisi yang seperti ini.

_SHIIINNG! 'NAMAE O SAVE SHIMASU.'_

Pria itu pun mengangguk, _"Boku no namae wa Lelouch, ima kara boku wa anata no koibito."_ xiv Ucap pria berambut raven itu sambil memegang tangan C2. Sedangkan gadis bermata amber itu terbengong dan berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan makhluk bernama Lelouch itu.

'_NANIIII KOREE?!'_xv teriak C2 dalam hatinya.

_Touch Touch Touch Program Me_

* * *

Terjemahan dialognya (Maaf ya kalau rada-rada aneh.. abisnya saya ngambil dari liriknya)

i "_Boku no kuchibiru ga suitchi oshite kudasai.." : "Silahkan tekan 'swicth' di bibirku.."_

ii _"Anata no namae o yobitai,": "Aku ingin memanggil nama kamu.."_

iii _"C2.. watashi no namae wa C2.." : "C2.. namaku C2.."_

iv _"Ichiban yasashii kotoba o oshiete.." : "Beratahu aku sebuah kata yang paling baik.." (note : yasashii bisa berarti lembut dan hangat untuk perasaan)_

v _"Hee?" : "Heh?"_

vi _"Sore wa chigau,": "Bukan itu.."_

vii _"Ichiban yasashi kotoba tte.. kokoro.." : "Kalau kata yanga paling baik.. hati."._

viii _"Nani ga atta?": "Apa yang terjadi?"_

ix _"Etto, kimi no namae wa?": "Hmm, nama kamu?"_

x _"Boku no koto wa suki ni yonde,": "Tentang aku panggil sesuka kamu.."_

xi _"Hee? Demo—": "Heh? Tapi—"_

xii _"Suki ni shite mite.__Anata no koenara donna namae demo natsukashii.." : "Panggillah sesuka kamu. Asalkan suara kamu, mau nama yang bagaimanapun aku merindukannya.." _

xiii _"LL01 (baca : Eru Eru Zero Ichi).. Lelouch (baca : Ruruch) wa dou?"LL01, bagaimana dengan Lelouch?"_

xiv _"Boku no namae wa Lelouch,ima kara boku wa anata no koibito.": "Namaku Lelouch, mulai dari sekarang aku pacar kamu."_

xv _'NANIIII KOREE?! : "Apa-apaan ini.."_

* * *

_Yo, minna-san.. saya balik lagi dengan atarashii FF ini.. Sebenernya lagi ga ada mood buat nulis.. tapi setelah denger lagu 'Program Me'nya, Fukuyama Jun-san (seiyuuka-nya Lelouch) saya jadi nulis ini dengan sendirinya (?) Untuk, FF saya yang lainnya pasti saya lanjutin XDD (tapi pas liburan ya?)_

_Well, enjoy my 'Program Me'and listen him voice.. I think you can know.. what I mean.._

_And last, Mind to Review?_


End file.
